Boobs or Not
by Kyrian
Summary: Twincest. A second year Gryffindor stumbles in on Fred and George in the common room, and a short conversation follows. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Now tell me that was original.

So…this is my first time writing in the Harry Potter. I was reading some the FredxGeorge fics, and I fell in love. I didn't expect there to be so many. Last time I checked it out, there was only one. It's really grown since then. So here's my addition.

X X 

Fred and George Weasley were inseparable.

It was a common fact. They were best friends that also happened to be twins. They ate next to or across from each other, slept together, took showers at the same time so they could talk to each other while they washed. There was no Fred Weasley or George Weasley; if you got one, you had the other, and nobody tried to change that. Even the teachers didn't bother trying to give them separate detentions.

And for the most part, nobody even thought it strange. Nobody, that is, but a fellow second-year Gryffindor.

Zachary Blake had never talked to the twins, but he saw them everywhere; in the halls, the dorms, at dinner, laughing, joking, breaking the rules. Never did they fight or argue. He wondered how they could finish the other's sentences without a pause, or pull a prank without discussing it at all. It was peculiar.

Very peculiar indeed.

Sometimes, he saw them glance at each other and smile slightly as if sharing a secret with their eyes. Once, he saw them holding hands, he was sure he did.

So when, at 12:30 PM, when he went down to the common room to look for his missing transfiguration book and his favourite quill, he wasn't surprised to glance out from behind the doorway and see the pair of them. Rather, it was what they were doing the surprised him.

Snogging. There was no other word for it. One of them-he couldn't tell which-had the other backed up against the fireplace and was kissing him full upon the mouth, looking as if he knew some sort of disease the very next minute.

Now, Zach Blake wasn't a homophobe, not by a long shot. Love was love; whether it came with boobs or not wasn't an issue.

But, to see George and Fred Weasley-

Pranksters Extraordinaire-

_Snogging_-

Was slightly strange.

But once he got over the shock of see them…like that, he realized that it really wasn't so unexpected. After all, the twin's bond had already surpassed that of close brothers already.

Unfortunately, kisses can't last for five minutes, and being halfway out of the doorway, lost in thought, made you rather visible, and quite easy to sneak up on.

"Oh, look George, a spy!"

"We've been found out, Fred! What ever shall we do?"

This jerked our dear protagonist out of his little thought bubble, and he let out a squeak of dismay.

"Why don't you join us? There's plenty to go around." George grinned at him devilishly.

"Yes, Zach, join the dark side." Fred added. Poor Zach didn't even notice they had pulled him away from the stairwell until he was pressed against the wall. This, thankfully, made him find his voice.

"U…uh, no thanks, you go ahead-" he stuttered, putting a hand on one of Fred's.

"Aaw. Oh well." They exclaimed in unison.

There was silence for a moment before Fred's hands dropped to his side.

"It doesn't…bother you, does it?" He asked, looking away in a very un-Weasleytwin-like manner.

As Zach studied their faces, he could see the sadness, the fear of being rejected by someone they trusted in their eyes, and he knew he couldn't say it did.

"No. You're just unlucky that you were born brothers, that's all." He said sincerely, trying to look both of them in the eye at the same time and failing miserably. He saw their faces brighten considerably, and their fingers intertwined hesitantly.

"It bothers you guys, though, doesn't it?" He added.

Outside, the sky had darkened, and a few drops of water banged against the window with a loud thunk.

"It's not as if we asked to fall in love with each other."

"We keep hoping that maybe it's just teen hormones, and that it'll fade." Zach looked at them with true sympathy. It was bad enough for homosexuals in this world, let alone related ones.

"Well, it'll definitely bother some people. But don't let it bother you. It's still love, even between brothers." 'I sound like a bloody counselor.' He thought.

'…Pretty screwed up counselor.' He continued, amused.

They looked at him, the mirror image of each other.

"Umm, we're not ready to confess yet, so-"

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" George finished.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Okay, I won't. But I'm bushed, I'm heading to bed." He yawned and turned, feeling the two's eyes on him.

'Your secret is safe with me.'

And somehow, he knew they had heard him.

X X 

Oh God, that was cheesy (excuse me for swearing on God). And I had to space between every sentence, because I double-space between paragraphs .

So, drop by and leave a review, okay? I know there's no shortage of readers in this section.


End file.
